1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device for delivering a dose of medicament by injection and having a mechanism for retracting the needle into the syringe after use for preventing accidental needle sticks after use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringes used for the delivery of medicaments to patients are well known. Oftentimes syringes are prefilled with a dosage of a medicament or other substance by a pharmaceutical manufacturer and then distributed to end users such as health care professionals or patients for administration of the prefilled medicament. Such syringes typically include a cylindrical hollow barrel which may be formed of a glass or plastic material and which includes the medicament. One end of the barrel is fitted with a fixed or removable hollow needle, and the other end of the barrel receives a plunger having a stopper which is slidable with respect to the barrel for delivery of the medicament to the hollow needle, i.e., to urge the medicament toward and out of the needle. A syringe assembly, which typically includes the above-described components, is usually stored with a removable needle cover which protects the needle from damage during storage and handling. Prior to use, the needle cover is removed to expose the needle.
To prevent a syringe user and, in particular, a health care professional from inadvertent sticks by the needle after use of the syringe on a patient, the syringe assembly may incorporate a safety shield which forms a guard to cover the needle after use. Certain attributes to be considered in such syringe assemblies are that the shield should be intuitive and easy to use, should preferably provide consistent and reliable activation, and should be operable with one hand. Other attributes are that such syringe assemblies require no change in current medicament delivery techniques, allow for dose adjustment, are preferably autoclavable, and allow for the inspection of contents before and after activation of the shield. Moreover, the use of the shield must not detrimentally affect processing and filling of the syringe at the pharmaceutical company, the assembly (i.e., syringe assembly and safety shield) must be easy to manufacture, must prevent accidental activation, and must limit the possibility of incurring cosmetic or structural damages.